In a sort of a relationship
by Ms-Montana
Summary: Spoilers for 7x15 "Jack Knife". Just a little One-Shot about Tony being jealous. Please review!


In a sort of a relationship

* * *

This should have been a beautiful day. Not much work. A nice and boring afternoon in the big office with coffee and the snack vending machine. But now they had a case. Bad thing. And Tony almost freaked out. He sat at his desk and tried to make everyone think, that he stares at his computer monitor. But he wasn't staring at it. He gazed at Ziva. She sat at her desk and laughed. Tony didn't want to watch _THEM, _it was depressing. And again she laughed. Next to Ziva stood Corporal Damon Werth. This stupid guy had work on this case too. And Tony almost freaked out. Tony wasn't jealous. Or better he would never admit he was jealous. But he was. Tony hated Werth. The guy that made Ziva laugh. This was his job. Tony hammered on his keyboard. Ziva looked at him and he just shrugged with his shoulders.

"It doesn't work." he apologized. It was working great, but he only wanted to interrupt the _couple_ in front of him. Actually he wasn't allowed to be jealous. That was the deal. Tony didn't even know, if this was a part of the deal.

****

"_What about a deal?" Ziva asked, while she was searching for her under wear. _

"_What deal?" Tony wanted to prepare his camera for his sight-seeing tour, but he had to do something better. This meant watching Ziva running trough their room. She raised her eyebrow._

"_Rule Number 12 doesn't work in Paris and when we are in DC again we… act like before. Annoying each like we always do. Gibbs won't kill us and we…don't know. Deal?" Ziva finally found her black bra on the floor beneath the bed._

"_Okay, deal." Tony said._

_****_

Jealousy wasn't a part of their deal. But in fact they couldn't keep up their deal. Paris happened 4 weeks ago and they _seen_ each other outside work for more than 1 time. Better more than 10 times.

"Can I ask you out for tonight?" Werth suddenly said. Tony opened his mouth and hid behind his monitor, so they couldn't see him. Ziva smiled. She could see Tony's face. She wanted to see what he would say, if she would agree.

"I'm sorry Damon. I'm in a sort of a relationship right now." she, but she didn't waste a gaze at Tony. He smiled and concentrated on his work again. McGee, who sat at his desk too, was surprised. But he wasn't as stunned as Damon. Werth didn't say anything and did his job again.

"You are in a relationship?" McGee asked curiously.

"In a sort of a relationship. That's a big difference." Ziva answered him and looked at Tony. He was still smiling.

* * *

Tony was standing in his bathroom and tried to fix his chaotic, brown hair.

"Your face was priceless this afternoon. I should have taken a photo." Ziva said. He turned around and saw her standing in the door frame.

"That wasn't nice. He is so… Not worth to describe him." Tony said and looked into the mirror again.

"Sure. You looked that way."

"Was that sarcasm, Miss David?" Tony asked with his usual "Bright-white-Tony-smile."

"Maybe I did, Junior." Ziva knew, that he hated to be called like that name.

"You called me _Junior_?" he asked unbelieving.

"Just to try if you like it. I can think about better nick names. I think _"Hairy Butt"_ is a bit used, don't you?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Does there exist a rule, which says you aren't allowed to kill your partner?" Tony asked.

"No, but I think the American law maybe says something different." Ziva was really happy at this moment.

"We are already breaking every rule." he sighed and put away the hair gel.

"Not every, just one." she answered.

"Why are you in such a pleasant mood? What's wrong with you?" Tony asked and used her words from Paris. Ziva laughed and thought about a good answer.

"I slept well last night. Why didn't you? You looked comfy enough." she answered with his words.

"We can repeat it." he said and left the bathroom with Ziva in his arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked the story. It came up to my mind, when I read the cast list of "Jack Knife" and I couldn't resist. Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **


End file.
